


Addicted to you

by Mest489



Series: This craving [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Chair Sex, Choking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Size, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slapping, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, Table Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: Danny had been lashing out at Steve for some time now, snarling, and bickering for every little thing





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there this is the third story in the 'This craving' series, it can stand alone, but as the series continues the works will have nods to previous works that will bind them together.  
> As I said before (as a response to a comment regarding their characterisations in my previous works on this series), I might experiment a little with their dynamic as I go along, only because I want this series to be a chronological documentation of their relationship growth (as I wish it would happen), instead of being one-shots with a common theme (I might add some in the future if I feel like it).   
> But I won't derail it so completely as to change the base I've built for this series, because I do love this particular dynamic, hopefully, I won't strike so far off and you all would continue enjoying this series.  
> XO Mest489

Danny had been lashing out at Steve for some time now, snarling, and bickering for every little thing, it has been 6 months 12 days and 15 hours since they started dating and things were excellent, perfect even, they had a lot less sexual tension accumulated which made them work and behave in a much more civilized manner, but everything changed a week ago, when a perp had made a jab at Danny of him being less of a man because he was with Steve, and he being a Commander obviously made Danny the bitch in their relationship, needless to say, that was the last thing the perp said, before Danny punched him in the mouth and stormed out before he could do something he could regret.

Steve was mad at the scumbag for referring to his partner like that, but then Danny didn’t need someone to defend his honor as clearly demonstrated by the bloody mouth the perp sported, so yeah he was mad, but he figured it all ended at that, a stupid criminal saying stupid things and getting what he deserved, he never thought that those words would get so ingrained into his boyfriend’s brain and sour his mood, he should’ve known better.

It came as a surprise -he won’t lie- the way Danny behaved in bed, all needy, soft skin, softer voice, egging him on to continue his ravishing, canting his hips so Steve could slip deeper into him, hands on his back, scratching lightly, legs wrapped around his hips, mewling, whimpering, wanting everything Steve could give him, asking so nicely to be breed, to be full of his seed, and who was him to deny his Danno of what he wanted, no scratch that, of what he craved, that was the intensity of his begging, and Steve felt that if this was sex with Danny, if this is what making love felt, then he had been missing on so much, because nothing, not a thing could compare with Danny’s blissed-out face when coming, his eyes glassed with lust, and want, and love, for Steve, and he was ruined, Danny claimed his soul, and he gave it to him, he already had his heart.

They were chasing a shooter, the bastard had killed two men because of some misplaced resentment with his brother, and now he was terrorizing the city while he tried to escape Five 0, he made a shot and got the perp in the leg, but before he went down the bastard took a shot and Danny fell to the grown, Tani and Junior went for the killer, while Steve ran like his life depended on it to Danny’s side, he exhaled a calming breath, his partner was fine, the bullet lodged in one of the plates of his bulletproof vest, he reached for his face, but his had was swatted, an angry look on the blond’s face.

"What’s the matter with you?” the detective said while scowling at the commander “you needed to get the perp, why are you here McGarrett? I had the vest, I’m not some dainty little flower that will perish if you take care of business first” he was red in the face, hands flying “I don’t need you to protect me Steven!, I don’t need you!, I am a grown ass man, not a goddammed bitch!” Silence, then he turned and left, Steve was still kneeling on the floor, a mixture of emotions dancing in his chest, relive that his Danno was fine, hurt because how could he say such hurtful things, anger at the uncalled reaction, and finally understanding, now he knew how deeply those words hurt his partner; he got up off the ground, Tani slowly approached him “Boss?” she said softly “hum?”, “we can take care of this, go and get him, you know he didn’t mean that,” he exhaled “yeah, thanks Tani” he got into the Silverado and headed for home.

Not a goddamned bitch, that’s what Danny had said, Steve has never thought of him like that, he treated him with respect, when they discussed their relationship Steve had asked outright what Danny liked in bed, the blonde had blushed furiously and told him he was an animal, but had admitted that he always imagined Steve toping, that he wanted Steve to top, and there had been no judgment from Steve, he would have been pleased with anything as long as it was with Danny, but the blonde left it very clear that he more than enjoyed himself with their arrangement, so Steve was still a little bit confused why that would affect his lover in such a big way .

When he arrived at his house the Camaro was parked at the front, he entered the house and saw Danny, eyes red and teary, hair mussed, he looked lost, and he didn’t meet Steve’s eyes, he was standing in the middle of the living room, hands in his pant pockets shaking a little and Steve’s heart broke, how could Danny feel that way, “Danno?”, He approached the man as if he were a bomb about to go off –which by the way he was behaving it was a wise idea- he reached for his jaw feeling a shudder travel his lover’s body.

He lifted his face making him look up so he can finally gaze upon those bright blue eyes, that now were clouded with pain and regret, a little-broken noise came from the blond “I’m sorry Steve” he hugged his lover, his Danno was shaking, arms tightly wrapped around his waist, forehead against broad chest “I’m so sorry, I didn’t … I love you, so much, I need you, please don’t…” before he could finish his sentence Steve kissed him tenderly, lovingly, a kiss made of warmth and love and forever, how could Danny think that Steve would ever leave him?

They continued kissing, Danny whimpering into his mouth, grabbing at him desperately, wanting, needing, but Steve knew that they needed to talk, that this was something more and could potentially have repercussions if not dealt with appropriately, so he regretfully removed his lips from Danny’s, the shorter man whining at the lost “Steve, please, I’m sorry…I need you”, this one was one of the moments Steve thanked the Navy for the training, gulping air as to gain composure he remained unmoving “I know, and I forgive you” His boyfriend’s eyes shone with love and gratitude, “but we need to talk about this Danny, the way you behaved, what you said to me … I never thought of you like that, I’ve always respected you, I’ve never judged you” Danny’s eyes fell to the floor “ I guess …. I felt embarrassed” he let out a sigh against the commander’s chest “why?” Danny took his hand and guided him to the sofa.

When they were settled Steve waited for Danny to continue “I was embarrassed because …. He was right” his first reaction was to take Danny’s hand “he doesn’t know you, Danny, he is a scumbag who doesn’t know anything about us” the look in his lover’s eyes was determined, and he knew that from that moment until Danny finished he was not allowed to talk. “I know that Steve… but that’s what made it worst, that fucker doesn’t know a thing about us, but he still could sense it, how crazy and damaged I am” Steve tried to intervene tell his lover nothing was wrong with him, but Danny’s steady gaze told him he wasn’t done “I am damaged Steve, but not in the way your crazy brain thinks” a soft smile on his lips “I’m damaged because… because I …” he took a deep breath

“‘Cause I can’t get you out of my head, the way your big hands slide on my body when you caress me, the way you look at me when we get naked, the feel of your lips, the taste of your tongue. I’m crazy because I can’t stop dreaming of you fucking me, even when you just did, because every time I wish you could stay inside me forever, me warming you, keeping you for myself. Because I see how women look at you and I don’t know how to feel, if I should be jealous because they have soft breasts and a tight wet pussy you don’t need to spend ages to prepare in order to fuck, or if I should feel sorry for them, because they don’t know how good you suck cock” he was looking at him wanting

“How you take me all the way in no gaging, how while you have me in your mouth you take your fingers and prepare me until I prefer to fuck myself with your fingers than just lie there, or when you eat me out, how your tongue delves so deep, your breath against my hole like a starving man. Or when you fill me up with that iron rod you insist on calling cock, so thick and long, almost too much; sometimes I feel like I will snap in two, and this Steven is why I’m really damaged, because I want you to break me, own me, hit me, make me your bitch, always so needy for this” Steve felt Danny’s had on his already hard cock, everything he just said sounded so hot

“That’s why I was so angry, with myself, because you are everything I ever wanted and I felt like asking you for this… fucked up fantasies of my damaged brain would be too much, that you already have too much to control and asking you for this would be a lot to…” Steve didn’t let him finish that sentence his lips crashing against the other man’s, he never thought that his boyfriend would want to be dominated in such a way, he had an inkling, an abstract idea, but now that his lover had made it clear he couldn’t stop thinking of a tied Danny taking it over and over, the talk be damned, he was always a man of actions, and maybe this needed to be discussed more thoroughly, but that was not an option at the moment.

He growled savagely against his lover’s lips, the other gasped turning to putty in his hands, he left Danny panting, he took his neck in one big hand and squeezed, the detective’s eyes opened just to roll to the back of his skull, the sight made Steve growl and he smacked Danny on the face not so hard to be really painful but enough to leave a read mark of his hand, the choking sound and the feel of the movement of his boyfriend’s throat in his hand was trilling “Don’t ever behave like that, you are everything to me, and if you don’t believe me I’m gonna make sure you know from now on who owns you”

He dragged Danny by the neck to the dining table, he slammed him face first to the wooden surface, and he remembered they hanged a full length twice of the normal with mirror near, so he grabbed the edge of the table, secured Danny with his hips and dragged it all so Danny can see exactly what Steve was about to do to him, but first he needs to go get the slick “Daniel I’m going to go get the lube, when I come back I expect you to be naked and in this same position, eyes on the mirror, hands holding your ass open for me, back arched, do you understand?” Danny had a dazed look on his face but he nodded, that earned him a spank “no bitch, use your words,” he moaned “yes sir,” and Steve needed all his strength to remove himself from Danny.

He grabbed the lube from his nightstand, this was not how he thought the talk would end, but if he was honest he hoped this would be the result, he was no strange in taking control, but he never realized he could have all of this with Danny, and when he called him Sir, hot damn, that was almost too much, he checked the bathtub where Eddie like to hang with his stuffed bone and locking the bedroom door he headed downstairs, Danny waiting for him just as he asked, he approached him from behind, Danny’s hands making it easy for him to see his lovers tight hole, he knew the blond saw him, hands pulling his ass cheeks tighter, he couldn’t but marvel in how much Danny wanted this, and he would make worth the while.

He knelt on the floor, mouth level with Danny´s hole “Stay like that, I want to hear what I do to you so don’t hold back” with that he licked the furry hole, a needy moan emanating from the man he loves, he went to town on him, devouring him, tongue so deep his jaw ached but that didn’t matter what did was that Danny was begging him so sweetly, so needy “Steve please baby, I need you…ah…fuck…..please fuck me, need your cock, please” he stopped eating him out to kiss and lick at his ass making sure Danny couldn’t see his two slick fingers until the blonde yelled high pitched in surprise when Steve slammed his fingers making Danny take them to the knuckle “yes! … nagh … please, baby, move them.”

Steve could see Danny’s eyes transfixed in him as he moved his fingers inside him, spreading him, his slack jaw and opened mouth practically begging to be filled, so he raised to his feet, took his fingers from his lovers hole eliciting a huff from Danny, he maneuver him so his head was dangling in front of the wall with the mirror the rest of his body on the table, he took his aching cock and balls out of his pants, Danny’s eyes following his every move “Open your mouth whore, you are going to suck me so I can be ready to pound your delicious ass, eyes on the mirror, so you can see how beautiful you look when you are being used as my cock warmer while I finish opening you up”

He plunged his cock into the wet heat of Danny’s willing and hungry mouth, leaving his legs apart so Danny’s head could fit snugly between the table and his pelvis making sure the zipper didn’t mark his lover’s face, he was big and he felt when the man below him opened his throat to accommodate him, the hum he felt in the tightness that embraced his member was an attempt of a moan Steve knew Danny would make when he saw the top half of his flushed face peeking from in between Steve’s clothed legs, balls against his nose, cock packed in his throat.

Danny’s legs where spread wide and Steve took the opportunity to slam back his fingers, making his lover tremble, hands supporting his stretched legs, it was sweet torture, four digits where now in Danny, Steve taking him readily, he could feel his partner choking on his dick and the difficulty with which he breathed, the spit that ran over his balls, pants, and no doubt over Danny’s face making him ravenous.

He couldn’t take it anymore he needed to have his lover, so he took his fingers form the stretch hole grabbed Danny by de shoulders and proceed to extract his cock from his lover’s abused throat, when he saw the blonde’s face he took his cock and squeezed painfully, because Danny looked owned, face red and wet from spit, snot and tears of ecstasy, eyes glazed with lust and lost in a space foreign to mankind, a place Steve had put him in, “stay like that Daniel, don’t move, if you want an out just say stop”

He moved to the other end of his lover, glazed eyes following him, he lined his wet cock to Danny’s stretched hole, the tip nudging the rim, he took his clothes, socks, and shoes off and he positioned Danny’s legs over the nook of his arms, grabbing his wrists to counteract the push of his trusts, his green-hazel eyes connected with the now almost navy blue irises of his partner through the mirror, electricity shocked him and he rammed his cock into the spread man, a high pitched yelled moan ripped from the inside of his lover, as he continued to ravage him, trusts so hard they were bruising, punishing, painful as to round out the intense pleasure he was providing Danny, he felt his lover sizing and streaks of come ejecting from his cock, a mute shout from his boyfriend’s lips, but he didn’t care, Danny wanted to be broken so he will break him.

Sobs, Steve heard them over the brutal clapping of skin against skin, they were Danny’s, the man was over stimulated, his cock starting to re-harden against all the odds, he hadn’t told Steve to stop, so he had continued, this was for Danny, he wanted to feel owned and used, and Steve was more than happy to own him, but he noticed his love’s head was now slamming against the edge of the table, and as much as he wanted to break Danny, he didn’t think that was the thing his boyfriend was referring to, so he reached for Danny’s head with both hands and dragged him sideways, so his head was supported by the table, he moved a chair to be in front of the mirror, he pulled out of Danny eliciting a whine, grabbed him by the hair, pulled him up off the table, he sat on the chair first, then made Danny sit on his dick impaling him, he arranged the blonde’s legs to hang on either side of the arm rests, making him cant his hips to the front revealing his stuffed and puffy hole to the mirror.

“Look at that Danny” he whispered to his lover’s ear “can you see that, how we are connected?” he licked and sucked the earlobe, the blonde shuddered back molding to the brunet´s front, Steve grabbed his partner’s neck with one hand, and the other grabbed one of the limp ones of the man in his lap and made it rest on Danny’s lower belly pushing it slightly “can you feel me?” his gaze intense as he moved his hips enough to stimulate his lover’s prostate, he moved his hand from Danny’s down until he reached the stretched and puffy rim that surrounded the base of his cock making his boyfriend shudder

“Look at how red you are, I’m sure it hurts a little, accommodating to my size it’s always a challenge for your pretty little hole” he panted “bet I can ripe it open if I’m not careful when I prepare you, imagine what fucking you dry would do” he rubbed the rim “let’s see how stretched you are” he lifted Danny up and off his cock and slightly to the side with both hands so his own rock hard cock won’t cover the view of his lover’s loose and wrecked hole, then he took his boyfriend’s neck in his left hand.

“Look at that, so wide, open like that for me, because of me, all of this Danny” he stroke his cock slapping it against one of Danny’s thighs “you had all of this inside you, bigger than my fingers, bigger than your cock, and you, hungry little slut, your hole swallows all of me, like it was meant for me to fuck, maybe it was made for just that, maybe you made it that way” he scup Danny’s drying cum from his belly and push it inside his open hole “how many times Danny?” he husked “how many times did you fuck yourself on your figures wishing they were mine? How many times you came wishing they were my cock? How many times you watched me rough up a perp and wished they were you, on the ground, under me, ass open wide by my cock, while I fuck you in front of everyone” the shudder that wrecked trough Danny was more than enough to confirm the truth.

“What would they think of you? Detective Williams submitting to me” he was rubbing Danny’s prostate without mercy, eyes connected via mirror, mouth near his ear, “but they don’t know you, not like I do, how hot you get for me, how you beg for me to fuck you, how you can’t help but been a cock slut, my cock slut” Danny was gasping “but that’s alright because they don’t know that I would beg you to let me fuck you, to be inside you, because when I’m in you I feel at home, they don’t know that I´m addicted to you, just like you are addicted to me” he continued to rub his lover’s prostate the other crying in pleasure

“Tell me Danny” he retrieved his fingers form the blonds hole “Do you want my cock inside you? Do you want me to make you come with my dick pounding your used hole? To be filled with my seed? Making you full? Breeding you?”, “Yes… Please” came the wrecked answer “then baby put it inside you and ride me, show me just how much you want me” he let go of Danny and the blonde reached for his cock shakily lifting his ass up to take Steve, but when he started to gingerly lower himself, Steve couldn’t take it, he didn’t came the first time Danny did by pure willpower, now he just needs to finish, so he took his boyfriend’s hips and slammed him against his pelvis making him shout “I said show me slut” he grabbed his neck again and slapped his face, “but I guess I need to do all the work here”

He drilled into Danny with all his force, making the blond jump on his lap with the impacts, cries were muffled by three of Steve’s fingers in Danny’s throat, the other hand squeezing his neck, feeling the pulse of his lover increase, he needed for Danny to come so he took his fingers from Danny’s mouth claimed his lips and proceeded to jack him off harshly, “Cum!” he shouted in his commander voice and he saw how beautiful eyes shined and glazed, come erupting from his boyfriend’s dick coating his hand as his cock was strangled by his lover’s owned hole, and that was that, he was gone, he wrapped strong arms around the blond pushing him down against his groin while he rutted up, his seed coating Danny’s insides and soothing the rough feel.

They stayed like that for a long time drifting off in their post orgasmic heaven, neither one moving a muscle, too tired to even try, at last, he needed to speak “How are you feeling Danno?” he was worried that all this had been too much for his boyfriend, but then Danny laughed sunny and vibrant “well Steve if it is not obvious you Neanderthal I feel wonderfully fucked out” the blue in his lover’s eyes was that of the sky, and he felt like flying, even when he was solidly grounded by Danny’s weight, cock still inside the smaller man, he was brought back by his partner’s voice

“I’m sorry Steve, really, I should have known…I was just… scared” “shhhh baby no need to be, I will love you forever, no matter what Danny” the blonde relaxed even further hissing a bit when the movement made the rim of his hole rub against Steve’s cock, and Steve knew that he needed to take care of his Danno “Danny come on, let’s get upstairs, shower and rest” he moved and his soft dick started to slip from his lover, but the blond reached quickly to stop it and they both hissed when he pushed the sensitive soft shaft back up his tender ass “Danny, we need to shower, and I need to take care of you, check if I hurt you” he was marveling at the need of Danny to be his cock warmer, but he also knew that the wellbeing of his boyfriend should be a priority

“Danny come on baby, we can’t do this forever” he caressed his lover’s face “please Steve, just a little bit more, I just need it, then we can shower, and you can fuss over me” he looked down and Steve knew that he was starting to feel embarrassed and no way would he allow that “okay baby, but afterwards I will make sure you are fine, and you won’t complain, deal?” the detective sighed and let his head rest on the brunet’s shoulder “the things I do for you” which made them laugh because yeah, there are a lot of things they’ll do for each other, and this was just one of them.


End file.
